Sliding in the Summer Sun
by Mawoh
Summary: When Chad's little sister is bullied at a play ground, it's up to him and Sonny to slide off to save her. Very slight Channy.
1. Here Comes the Sun

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, meh interwebz was brokeded.**

**Right, so I was watching/listening to "Walking on Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves on YouTube this morning, and as I refuse to accept that the summer is actually over, I've decided to make the title more summery (and in fairness, my original title sucked. As does this, but that's neither here nor there – actually, if you have a good title idea, or even a bad one that's mildly better then the one I have at the moment, would you let me know in a review?) And I've decided to name all of the chapters after sun-songs (you'll understand when you see the chappie titles).**

**So, I logged into MSN this morning and was astounded by the amount of email notification things I had about this story. There was like seven. Which isn't really that much, but I was very proud. So, I really want to thank everyone who alerted, favourited or reviewed. You guys are awesome. I was grinning like an idiot for like an hour because of you guys.**

**And on the why this isn't really an update; I really wasn't happy with this chapter, so I decided to re-write it a bit. Nothing too drastic though. Anywho, the next bit will probably be up later. Probably. I hold no promises. But reviews make me want to write (hint hint).**

_**Chapter 1: Here comes the sun**_

**SPOV**

"_You want to kiss him, you want to hug him, you want to love him, you want to marry him!" Tawni's singsong voice floated across the dressing room._

_This was silly. Tawni was trying to convince me I loved Chad Dylan Cooper. As if. Just because he made my stomach go tingly every once in a while did __not__ mean I loved him. It meant… Well, I wasn't sure exactly what it meant, but I was as sure as hell about to find out._

"_Oh Chaddy?" I called._

"_I KNEW IT! You like him!" Tawni squealed. _

_Damn, I'd just used his "in my head nickname" out loud._

_The door burst open. Standing illuminated in the hall light (for some incomprehensible reason, the light in the dressing room had gone out) was none other than a giant teddy bear. Wearing a pink-glittery cowboy hat. And a blonde curly wig._

"_Zora?"_

_Muffled noises came from the padded head, sounding strangely like "dangflabbithowdidyouknowitwasmeinhere?"_

_I giggled again. "I didn't. Now go find my Chaddy."_

_Tawni leapt up, linked her arm through Zora's, which was busy trying to form love-hearts with the other, and they both skipped off._

_The lights flickered back on again. I shoulda known that it was Zora's freakishly large magnetic telepathy messing with the electricity again. It happened once or twice a month, thanks to the metal brain she'd been given when abducted by aliens. Or so she said._

_There was an odd gurgling sound. Like a stream rushing down a mountain, rushing through fields of plush carpet and forests of furniture legs._

_My feet were suddenly very cold, and very wet._

_I looked down._

_I was ankle-deep in a sodden mess that used to be my carpet._

_Uh-oh._

_The water level rose quickly, because the water was rushing in through every available crevice. Except, strangely enough, the hole in the ceiling that was left from when that jerk, Chad Dylan Cooper, had tried to take over our prop house. Although, I wasn't too sure what it was doing in my dressing room._

_I was busy planning my escape through that hole, when something grabbed my ankle, and started pulling me under water. I was very surprised to find that the water level was almost up at Zora's vent by now. I didn't remember not being able to stand._

_The hand pulled me down under, and I found that I couldn't breath. Not even because I was drowning, because I wasn't anymore. Well, I was. But not in water. I was drowning in a pair of icy blue eyes that were attached to a very good-looking jerk throb._

"_Oh Chaddy! My hero!"_

"_I love you Sonny." His voice was hilariously deep, and uncharacteristically masculine. So I laughed. A lot._

_He leant in for a kiss._

The incessant mooing of my cow-print alarm clock broke through my dream, jerking me back to reality. I lay there for a moment trying to retain the feeling of contentment that it had left me with. Although I was pretty certain that it was one of those dreams that made absolutely no sense at all.

There'd been a boy in it. Of that I was sure. And he was really sweet. And blonde. Definitely blonde. His name began with a C maybe? Or was it a D? Nah, definitely C.

We'd been in me and Tawni's dressing room, but she'd been only there at the beginning. Before the boy had shown up.

Zora had been there. But she'd been dressed in a teddy bear suit. And she'd made little love heart signs with her hands, before skipping out the door, arm in arm with Tawni.

We'd been doing something together, me and the boy. Something that involved us being close together. Hugging maybe? No, it was too… intense for that. Kissing? Maybe, but that wasn't quite right either. I strived to remember the details, but by that time the remaining wisps of the dream, along with the last of the feel-good-ness had trickled away into nothing-ness, leaving only very small glow in the pit of my stomach, and a strong urge to stop global warming before the entire world was flooded.

Rolling over, I hit the little cow shaped button on my alarm clock, illuminating the dial in a cheerless neon-blue. 6:07. I panicked a little. I was going to be late! I had to shower, breakfast and make the 20-minute drive to the studio. Uh oh.

I showered and dressed as quickly as I could, and by the time I power walked into the kitchen, it was only 6:35. Must be a new record for me. I grabbed a granola bar, and one of those smoothies that come in cartons, like juice does, and ran out the door. My mom was already waiting in the car, ready to give me a lift. She was great sometimes. Well, she was great all the time; it just hit me really strongly at that moment.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, before -…

"So, how's Chad?"

I hate my mom.

"Wouldn't know. Haven't seen him."

"Uh huh," her tone made it obvious she thought I was hiding something. Which I wasn't.

I took a deep breath, and began to defend myself in a really fast, high-pitched voice.

"I don't like him mom. Never have. Never will. He's a jerk. A good-looking jerk, but a jerk none the less. Well, except when he's being sweet. Then he's really sweet. But you know, there's this thing he does, he talks. It's really annoying. Of course, it's more annoying when he doesn't talk. But still. And he has great hair. I bet he spends hours on it. Jerk. And he has this really sparkly eye. Probably uses eye-shine or something. Vain jerk. I hate him. Even though he does give me butterflies in my stomach. And-"

"Sonny, dear, I only asked how he was."

My face flushed bright red at this, and the rest of the drive passed very uneventfully.

**CPOV**

"Morning Chaddy!"

Gawd, that girl was waaay too bubbly in the morning.

"C'mon Chaddy, get up! It's morning time!"

I grunted, just to let her know that I did not take orders from anyone. Well, except maybe her, but of course, she's the exception. To all the rules actually.

"Chaddy!"

"Fine! I'm getting up! You're such a diva, you know that?"

" I am not!"

"…"

"Chaddy… What's a diva?"

I turned over and blearily looked at her through half open eyes.

"You are!" I yelled, leaping up and chasing my giggling six-year-old sister around my bedroom.

"No! Chaddy! Put me down!" she complained, as I caught her, hoisted her over my head, slammed her down on the bed and proceeded to tickle her mercilessly.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

The bear like roar reverberated across the solid marble hallway. Uh oh. Dad was mad.

Well, he was usually mad, but he really hated it when we woke him up in the mornings. He stormed into the room, his face an interesting ruddy purple colour. "You'd better keep that little brat of a sister of yours quiet! I'm trying to sleep!"

"She's your daughter." I was trying to distract him. Annie had that look she gets when she's about to do something very stupid and potentially lethal. She slipped into my en-suite as he yelled "JUST KEEP HER QUIET, OKAY?"

"I'm sorry daddy."

His face lit up when he saw her coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh, honey, I'm not mad at you. It's this git over here."

She looked mad, but hid it with a smile. She had something planned. He turned to leave, and I took the opportunity to see what was hidden behind her back.

Shaving foam. Uh oh. I shook my head discreetly. Did she want to get me killed?

She gave me a look that was meant to be reassuring. It wasn't.

Just as Dad was about to pull the door shut behind him, she leapt on his back, clambered onto his broad shoulders, and sprayed the foam all down the front of his Calvin Klein dressing gown.

To my immense surprise, Dad didn't immediately start screaming at me. He slowly lowered Annie to the ground, quieting her giggles in the process, gave a sort of a choked growl, and shook his head. From what I could see of his face, it looked like it was taking all of his control not to turn around and strangle the both of us.

No worse than usual then.

The door shut with a bang, leaving a much-subdued Annie and me. I folded my arms around her. She looked upset. I pulled up her chin so that she was looking me in the eye, and caught that evil glint.

"You wouldn't!"

But, of course, she was already three steps ahead of me, and my beautiful hair was covered in gunk. "ANNIE!"

"It's okay, you needed a shower anyway." And with that I resumed my chasing her around the room. She squealed and took off, out the door. I made to run after her, but banged into something soft and nice smelling at the door.

"Morning mom."

"Chad, do you have to upset your father like that? Really Chad? Really?"

"Sorry." There was no reason to point out that it wasn't even my fault. From past experience I knew that that would only make things worse, and she'd just stick up for him. We could only push my father, lord of the manor so far before he snapped. And no one wanted to be around when that happened.

I looked up into my mom's face, kind, but worn with tired-lines beyond her years. "I really am sorry mom."

She broke into a rare smile. "I know honey."

I loved those smiles. They brought me right back to before, when I was small. Before my dad decided he wasn't happy with our little bubble of suburban normalcy, and decided I should be a famous (and ridiculously high earning) actor. When mom used to smile all the time. And laugh. We all used to laugh a lot back then. Before he began to drink.

Mom left, and I began to get ready. I didn't have to be at the studio for another two hours, but I liked to be there early. In case anything happened. It always seemed that whenever I wasn't there something hilariously funny, or fascinatingly scandalous would happen.

Half an hour later I grabbed my keys, tucked Annie under my arm, and rushed out to the car.

On the way to her kindergarten, Annie didn't shut up once about this new episode of So Random that she'd seen, despite my pleading. Oh well, if she wanted to talk about "The Randoms" then so be it.

I threw her out, (not literally) and made my way to the studio.

**And that's all folks. Unless you review. You know you want to really.**


	2. I'm Walking on Sunshine

**Y'all have no idea how hard it was to keep this chappie happy (yay, I made a rhyme ********) I re-wrote them in the car together six billion times, coz it always ended up in a mahooosive fight, so in the end I just left it out. Honestly, I nearly always write horribly dark & depressing stuff, so this is really hard. In the end I used Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves. If you don't know it, you literally have to YouTube it, and then dance around like Chad. It's awesome. **

**Anywho, THANK YOU! To everyone who alerted & reviewed. Honestly, you all made my day. Actually, you made several of them. **

**Oh, and apologies for all the mythology and car talk at the begging of this. My version of Chad is a secret geek. And I like Top Gear & Percy Jackson.**

**2. I'm Walking on Sunshine**

**CPOV**

It occurred to me, as I drove along, how utterly amazing I must have looked to the ordinary folk passing by. My sunglasses on, my hair windswept, the car top down on my astoundingly beautiful Porsche Carrera GT, the sun glinting tantalisingly off its veneer paint. I felt like the sun god, Apollo, soaring across the sky in his golden sun chariot.

I always drove a little too fast in this car. (Well, except when I had Annie with me, but that was a different matter entirely.) It was just so much fun. The steering was perfect, the suspension, hard enough for it to feel like a sports car, soft enough for it to be blissfully comfortable to drive. And it had character. It wasn't just a car. It was passionate and fierce and proud. Like Sonny when she's really angry.

I jerked to a stop (the brakes on this thing are unbelievable – imagine a charging rhino skidding to a halt and you'll get what I'm on about) right outside the door of Annie's school. I must have been driving faster than I thought I'd been, because I was a good ten minutes too early. I dragged out my schoolbooks, stuffed my headphones in my ears, and stuck my iPod on shuffle Might as well get a jump start on my homework. I did this quite often when I was waiting for people. I'm really a massive nerd not-so-deep down.

I laughed out loud when then the first on came on. I'm Walking on Sunshine by Katrina & the Waves. So, of course, the books got flung everyone as I danced like a crazy person. As I air guitared, air drummed and air trumpeted to the ridiculously happy song I completely forgot I was in public. Eventually the song melted away, leaving me with a silly grin on my face.

That's when I noticed the bunch of rather startled six year olds, and their rather amused parents. And that's when they realised I was Chad Dylan Cooper. I glanced furtively around for Annie, keen to make my escape. She was standing with a gaggle of other tiny-tots, with a bemused expression on her tiny face. I jerked my head and gave her a look, so she hugged each and every one of her friends (sometimes being popular is not such a good thing), before making her agonisingly slow way to the car. At that moment I just wanted to melt into my seat and disappear.

The journey passed in almost silence. Not because of any awkwardness, or lack of things to say, actually, I'm sure there were a very many things Annie wanted to say, but because we'd both long since learned that unless you wanted to use your mouth as a fly net, talking was a very bad idea in this car. Besides, you aren't able to hear anything over the engine anyway.

I pulled up to a set of traffic lights, and checked to make sure Annie was okay. She had this rapturous look on her face. I strained to see what she was looking at, but there was only this massive Adventureland. Then it hit me.

"No, Annie, we have to go home for dinner."

"Chaddy, please?"

"Annie, dad will be mad." Then I realized anything that made dad mad could only be a good thing. "Fine."

Her smile lit up her entire face, and it was suddenly well worth the trouble I'd get in later.

I pulled into a conveniently placed parking space, and opened Annie's booster seat straps, bending down to talk to her as I did so.

"Only for a few minutes, okay?"

She smiled and nodded, but I knew it'd be hell to get her out of there again later. She took off as soon as I let her go, and I had to chase her into the building. The inside was blindingly colourful, and as I walked up to the desk, I noticed it was much cooler in here than it had been outside.

"How much is it for my sister to go inside?" I asked, paying more attention to Annie's struggle to take off her shoes than to the star-struck cashier.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Really? I had no idea," I commented dryly. "How much?"

"12 dollars. Will you sign this for me?"

She indicated her tee shirt. I shrugged, scribbled my name in the sharpie she handed me, handed over the money and chased after Annie, who had gotten bored of waiting.

Eventually I got bored of watching her play, grabbed by books out of my car, got some Ben and Jerry's from the star struck cashier's star stuck friend who stood at the food counter, and settled in for a long study session.

**SPOV**

"Zora, remind me why we're here again?"

"Need to scope out the terrain. Meet the competition."

"Zora, it's a play ground."

"Sonny, it's Adventureland. They're having their annual slide off a week from Saturday. I should have been in training months ago."

"Zora, it's meant for little kids."

"Sonny, I am a little kid."

"Fair enough. Look, I'll be over at the food place. Gimme a shout when you're ready to go."

"Will do. Laterz."

And with that the quirky 11 year old skipped off to find her partner in crime, Holloway.

I resigned myself to a long wait, and tramped over to the motley collection of chairs and tables that passed as a place to eat. Grabbing some ice cream from a dazed-looking counter girl, I glanced around for a place to sit, which was rather pointless as the place was deserted apart from some cute guy bobbing his head to the music from some un-seen head phones and staring at a dull looking book.

I was about to sit in the nearest chair, when the girl behind the counter gave a squeal.

"You're Sonny Munroe!"

"Well spotted," I fake-cheerily. I loved meeting fans, but sometimes…

The girl had called over another one, and was gasping to her excitedly "Sonny Munroe, and Chad Dylan Cooper! In the one day? Wait, they're not here together, are they?" As the other girl assured her we were not, as Chad had come a good twenty minutes before I had, I looked around to see if I could spot him. The blonde bobbing dude caught my eye.

No way.

As I walked over to him, he glanced up. There was no mistaking that sparkly blue eye. He grinned guiltily, as though I'd caught him with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Chad, is that you?" Better safe than sorry.

"You sound like one of those obsessionists over there," he teased, jerking his head in their direction (they were now busy taking photos with their camera phones).

"Funny." I began to sit down, but before I could he moved the seat with his foot.

"CDC hasn't given you permission."

I groaned inwardly. I was not in the mood.

"Fine!" I turned to storm off, but was interrupted by the sound of the chair scraping against the linoleum floor. "Sit down Munroe."

He shut the book, took the head phones out of his ears, and stuffed both the iPod, and his copy of "The Iliad" into a very ordinary looking school bag, considering it belonged to the Chad Dylan Cooper.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked the first question that popped into my head, eager to start a friendly conversation.

"My sister bullied me into taking her."

I laughed. "Zora made me take her."

A slightly uncomfortable silence descended after that, making me feel really awkward.

"Sooo…"

Chad looked at me with his icy eyes, expectant. My thoughts just kind of fizzled out.

He stood up. "Follow me," he said. Normally I would have protested, but I was kind of dazed, so I just grabbed on to his outstretched hand, and let him lead me where he would.

We went back past the counter girls, who were now staring daggers at me, and around the back of the jungle gym. Honestly, you have no idea how big this thing was. There was this unbelievably big slide, which went straight down into a massive ball pool, foam-filled punching bags, giant nets, massive bouncy balls, big enough for me to lie comfortably on, these awesome swings, that carried you right across the room and so much more that I didn't get a chance to see. It was amazing.

He pulled me into this little alcove at the top of this really long curly slide that was covered over like a tunnel the whole way down. And then he did something really expected.

He leaned in towards me, and wrapped his hands around my waist. Then, as I began to wonder what exactly was going on, he whispered "Gotcha," in my ear, and threw me head first down the slide. I could hear him laughing the whole way down. It was pitch dark, and a little scary. I couldn't tell where I was going to go next. It was the most fun I've had in years.

My scream morphed into a wild, unrestrained laugh, and I struggled to turn myself the right way around.

I reached the bottom of the slide all too soon. I sat up dizzily, trying to get my bearings in the blinding light, but before I could even think straight, let alone stand up, something hard and warm smacked forcefully into my back.

"Cha-ad!" I complained, as he grinned, and helped me up.

"It was fun though?" both of his eyes sparkled madly.

"Yeah, I guess."

He grinned like the cat that got the cream.

"C'mon." My turn to mess with little Chaddy-kins.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I pulled him to the top of a stairs made of these mad foamy cushion things that must make it impossible to climb. Then I reached up to brush a lock of hair out of his eyes. He glanced around, and comprehension dawned just a second too late, as I flung him down into the ball pit. His flailing arms caught the hem of my waist coat, and we ended up entangled once more, at the bottom of the stairs, neck deep in little plastic balls.

We just lay there for a minute, laughing madly. It was… nice.

Eventually, he pulled me up again, and we raced around trying each of the things in turn.

***

We stumbled giggling out of the maze, only to look up in to the eyes of two irate little girls.

"We've been waiting for you for half an hour already." Zora sounded mad.

"Yes Chaddy, what happened to 'only for a little while'?"

Zora and I snorted. "Chaddy?"

He shrugged. "She's six."

"Can I call you Chaddy too?" I smirked.

"Go on, I dare you," he replied, a mischievous glint in his eye. I decided to let it drop. I'd already been tickled mercilessly by those hands today.

We went our separate ways after apologizing furiously to the girls, and paying for Chad and me. I de-giddified very quickly after that.

**Well, that was much more Channy-ish than I expected. It kinda took a random turn there in the middle. I had planned to just have them sitting down eating B&J's. Ah well. I like it. R&R, pwetty pwease?**


	3. You are my Sunshine

**I put a picture of Chad's car in my profile, simply because I love it. And I think it really suits him.**

**I want to apologise to the people who reviewed that I haven't gotten around to replying to yet. I'm really busy at the mo, and I figure you guys would prefer updates. And because I like it when authors do this, I'm going to make a list of all those who alerted, review and (surprisingly) favourited; ., sonnycentral (whose stories I love btw), Emma Brown-Parker, WhiteRose6136 (who gave me a particularly long review, so kudos for that), lyrically-correct (awesome writer & really nice person – go check out her stories), Channyluver7, DannySamLover20, UnderXGravity, Victorias Twisted Angel, weasley8. Thank you guys so much. You all make me happy.**

**And to end this rather long author's note; a challenge. I want you all to write as long a review as possible, outlining all of the things you dislike about the story so far. The more brutally honest the better. Winner gets to win, and a lasting sense of pride and accomplishment.**

**Disclaimer; (just coz they look like fun) **

**3. You are my Sunshine**

**CPOV**

Annie was unusually quiet on the way home. I mean it is impossible to talk in my car, but usually she tries anyway. It's pretty amusing. But not today. She seemed lost in thought.

I was suddenly worried. When Annie is thinking she's either upset or planning something unspeakably evil. Both meant a lot of trouble for Chad Dylan Cooper.

So, when we pulled into our three car garage, I didn't immediately lean over to let her out, as I normally would.

"Annie, what's wrong?"

She looked at me sadly. I hated when she did that. It made me sad. Then she let out this massive sigh. "Nothing."

"Annie, you very obviously haven't gotten any of my acting ability. Now, what's wrong?"

She still didn't say anything. This was worse than I thought. She normally would have been all over me for that. Quite literally. She had the hardest hair-pulling technique of anyone I know.

I glanced at her, and was surprised to see her big blue eyes fill with tears. Uh oh. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do crying.

Nevertheless, I pulled her onto my lap, and gave her a hug. When she was born I'd promised myself that I'd never let anyone hurt her. I hadn't done a very good job thus far, but that was about to change.

"Annie, tell me. Please."

"Don't tell dad?"

I nodded. As if I would. Mom on the other hand…

"Or mom?"

She knew me far too well.

"Annie, you know she only wants to help."

"Just don't tell her, okay?"

I nodded again. I just wanted to know.

"At Adventureland today, there was this girl…"

"Annie, there were several girls at Adventureland today," I snapped impatiently.

Her lower lip trembled.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Where was a girl when you needed one?

"She… she said… she said she didn't like my pig tails, and then she pushed me over into the ball pit."

That was it? I nearly laughed out loud with relief, but one look at Annie's face told me that would have been a mistake.

"Annie, that's not that bad is it?"

She looked down despondently.

"You know I love your pig tails."

She nodded without looking up.

"Look, we'll go back tomorrow, you can point her out, and I'll have a word with her mom."

At this she burst into a huge smile, hugged me tightly around the waist, and slid off my lap.

Maybe I might have been wrong about her not being able to act…

But no… CDC was never wrong.

She grabbed my hand, and dragged me inside, where I was sure the proverbial shit was about to hit the figurative fan. Literally.

**SPOV**

I was having a pretty sucky day. It was almost lunch time, and I hadn't fought with Chad once. Or even seen him actually. But that wasn't what made it sucky. I wasn't quite sure what made it sucky actually. Everything just seemed less… fun.

"Tawni?"

The blonde was staring at herself in the mirror, as per usual, and gave no indication that she'd heard me, so I just kept talking.

"Did you eve-"

"Should I wear my hair up, or down?" She looked at me inquisitively.

"Did you even hear what I was saying?"

"I know it looks great both ways. That doesn't help me Sonny." She gave me one of her reproachful looks.

"Tawni!"

"You're right, I'll leave it down. Thanks Sonny."

"TAWNI! Trying to say something here."

"Sorry."

"Did you ever have a really bad day, and not know why?…"

No response.

"Tawni?"

"You were still talking?"

I threw my hands in the air, and just gave up. You couldn't talk to her in this mood.

Grabbing my coat, I swept out of the room, closing the door just in time to hear Zora say "Sheesh, what's her problem?"

Must have been hiding in the vents again. That girl lives up there.

I wonder what she'll do when she gets too big to fit up there? Probably get bigger vents.

I mused on for another few minutes about cheese pants, ski-ball and other trivial things, not wanting to think about the one thing bothering me most, when it appeared in front of me. Damn coincidences.

In my dream-like state, I hadn't paid attention to where my feet were taking me, and had ended up in the (brand new) Condor Studios Leisure Center. On the basketball court to be precise.

I'd only been in here one before, to watch Nico and Grady take Chad and Trevor on in an epic game of two on two. Winner got loganberry smoothies. Needless to say, So Random got their asses whooped. Not because of any real difference between talent (as both Chad and Nico were surprisingly good, and Trevor and Grady were… well… not quite as good…) but because Portlyn and Chloe were having a cheer off against Tawni. 'Nuff said.

The sudden lack of dribbling noises made me jump out of my reverie. Damn. He'd spotted me.

"Chad."

"Sonny," He attempted his usual couldn't-care-less tone, but I could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?"

"Why would you care?"

"I don't. Hang on, isn't this usually the other way around?"

He shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Let's just pretend I believe that."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

I turned on my heel and stormed out, but not before I noticed the happy shine that had re-appeared in his eyes.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

**CPOV**

God, I love this car. It's almost as good-looking as I am. Which is saying a lot.

I was parked in the exact same spot outside Annie's school as yesterday, with my iPod on.

This time I noticed the school doors burst open, and the hundreds of waist high pigtailed girls, and boys muddy from soccer at lunch time flood out it's gates.

I was lost in thought when Annie opened the door.

"What, no show?"

"Funny."

Sometimes I swore she was older than six.

"Can we get ice-cream later?"

Or maybe not.

"Depends on how long you're at Adventureland for."

Good, a bribe. I might actually get home before my mom rings the police in a panic because her two babies are missing this time.

She frowned, but let it drop.

The SpongeBob Square Pants theme song burst randomly from my pocket. Annie giggled unrestrainedly. I glared at her. "You changed my ring tone, didn't you?"

She nodded, her face lit up with glee.

"You're so dead," I teased.

I didn't answer it. I already knew who it was, and it was only a text anyway.

"Sonny says hi."

Annie just looked confused.

***

We arrived at Adventureland two hours later, after a quick ice-cream pit stop.

"So, where's this girl?"

I peered around, trying to stop some likely candidate. Annie pointed at a 8 or 9 year old in plaits, who was standing by a very familiar looking studio head.

Of all the luck.

I grabbed Annie and made to run out the door, but she decided to make me stick to my promise. By yelling. Very loudly. In my ear. Not only was I slightly deafened, it had the added bonus of causing every head in the place to look at me disapprovingly.

I prayed they hadn't noticed me. No such luck. Today was just not my day.

"Chaddy?"

"Cooper?"

I tried my very best to look nonchalant as I was dragged towards the Condor duo, by my now perfectly contented little sister.

That girl was the devil incarnate.

"Hello sir."

"Chaddy, don't you have something to say to this man?"

Just like her. The fact that I knew Mr. Condor and couldn't exactly tell him that his daughter was picking on my sister had whooshed right over her head.

She glared at me.

"Could you excuse us a second?"

I grabbed Annie roughly by the jumper and practically flung her as far away from the Condors as I could.

"Annie, he's my boss, I can't tell him that his daughter is picking on you."

She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could a devious little voice said "Well, well, well, now what do we have here?"

"Dakota." I nodded curtly.

"I couldn't help over hearing your little… problem..."

I snorted at that. Kids these days.

"… and I might be able to help you."

"I'm listening." Anything that got me out of telling Mr. Condor that his daughter was psychotic was fine by me.

"You know the Annual Adventureland slide-off is coming up…"

I didn't. Actually, I wasn't quite sure what a slide-off was, but whatever.

"I challenge you. You win, I'll let your precious little sister alone, but if I win…" she paused, and let off a maniacal laugh.

"If _I_ win, I get a kiss from the Chad Dylan Cooper."

No. Way. In. Hell.

"Deal."

Honestly, how could someone so angelic looking be so annoying? I sent her a death stare that (hopefully) said "just wait till I get you home". She gave me what had to be the cutest smile in the history of ever (she still had ice-cream all over her face), and I just gave in.

"Till next Saturday then." Dakota gave a little wave and wandered back to a confused-looking Mr. Condor.

I had to win this slide off. And to do that I had to find out what a slide off was. There was only one person that could help.

**Hrm, I wonder who that could be…?**

**Not my best work, but I needed it to get the story moving. I hate fillers. Although, I really like writing in Chad's point of view.**

**Review. Please. They make me happy.**


	4. Always Look on the Bright side of life

**Once again, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I really suck at it. **

**I got a random inspiration for a new story the last day, and I want your guys opinions; Sonny is diagnosed as terminally ill and she and Chad take off around the world to finish her "100 things I want to do before I die" list. Yes, it is going to be sad, but it'll be really sweet too. Hopefully. Yes? No? And do y'all want me to finish this and then do that, or do this and then that?**

**And thank you for all the review, alerts, and *gasp* favourites. They really make me happy. Although, I really would like if those who favourited reviewed too. And I really will get around to replying to all of your reviews at some stage. Honestly.**

**Last thing, just popped into my head. I don't really ever read over my writing to make sure it's okay, which = lots of spelling & grammar mistakes, and quite a few badly constructed sentences. If you notice any, would you point them out, pwetty pwease? Fanks!**

**SPOV**

"Sonny?" Chad wheedled over the phone.

"What do you want Chad?"

"To tell you you have pretty hair."

Sonny smiled a little. Damn Chad.

"What do you want Chad?"

I heard him sigh. So I'd been right. He _did_ want something.

When he talked again, his voice was far more serious, putting images of car crashes and terminal diseases in my mind.

"I need your help."

Now, normally I would have mocked him so bad over those four little words, but something in his tone made me stop.

"What do you want Chad?" This time I tried to make it sound comforting.

"Meet me in my dressing room in 20 minutes."

I set off immediately. Because he sounded sad. And a sad Chad equals a miserable everyone else. No, really. He just lounges around complaining about his misfortune for hours on end until someone is driven mad and he gets what he wants.

The journey to his dressing room was about 2 minutes. Not that I'd timed it or anything. So, I figured I'd have a good 15 minutes hanging around my myself on the Falls set, allowing for loganberry smoothie time. I was, I'll admit, a little addicted, but I defy you to try one and not to be.

Anyway, 15 minutes of undisrupted Fall sabotaging time. What to do? Several thing sprung instantly to mind, but most were illegal, and the rest would at least get me fired. This is why I need a pocket-Zora. She's a criminal mastermind. She'd have billions of ideas.

And then it hit me. I couldn't see why I hadn't thought of it before. It was so simple. I'd just need some food dye, and a jelly doughnut injector. TO THE COMMISSARY!!!

***

I ended up sitting watching the Falls rehearsal. I'd never admit it to _anyone_ but it wasn't half bad. I even found myself empathising with the characters. Crazy, right?

"What do you mean Portlyn fell out of a hot air balloon, and is now in a coma and wont wake up until I kiss her because I'm her true love?" Mackenzie stormed.

Oh no! Portlyn was in a coma? And she'd just met her long lost half brother. I was convinced he'd turn out to be the one that pushed her but that was beside the point.

"Pretty much what you just said, dude."

I nearly laughed out loud, but I didn't want them to know I was here, much less I was enjoying it. Whoever wrote their script was a genius.

"Well, I'd better go…" Mackenzie paused building up dramatic tension, before he flicked his hair away in a movement copied straight off a L'Oreal ad (because he's worth it) before staring off into the distance. I turned around, but he seemed to just be staring at either a light or Josh the mail guy. "…to the hospital!"

With that he ran off, and jumped into his car. There was a roar as the engine started up, then a squeal of brakes, and a piercing scream.

"…And cut!"

Chad strutted over, cocky grin fixed in place.

"I knew you couldn't resist me Munroe."

"Chad. You called me here."

"Same difference."

I built up my courage to ask the next question. I had to know, otherwise it would bug me for ever. And I had no intention of watching the next episode of Mackenzie Falls to find out.

"Chad?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out. No, seriously, it's copyrighted. By the way, you owe me about 8 million dollars."

"How much do you think people talk about you?"

"What else would they talk about? I am CDC you know."

I let it slide. For now.

"Chad, what happens to Mackenzie?"

"You'll just have to watch the show Munroe."

Was it me, or was he being more arrogant than usual?

"What's a plot twist between friends?"

He laughed, a little too loud, and dragged me forcefully into his dressing room.

"Okay, what's up?"

His demeanour changed entirely. He actually looked worried. And a little upset. He began to pace back and forth.

"Chad?"

"Okay, Sonny I have to tell you something."

He wasn't going to say what I think he's going to say, is he?

"Remember when we went to Adventureland…?"

No, he wasn't. Was he?

"Yes…?"

"Well, you know my little sister yes?"

Of course he wasn't. Oh well.

"Just get to the point Chad."

"Dakota's been bullying her, and now she wants me to have a slide off with her."

What?

"What?"

He looked at me with that sparkly eye of his.

"What?"

"Da-ko-ta, bull-y-ing, sister." He said it as if I was a five year old, and he had to spell it out for me. "Slide-off."

"What?"

There were so many things wrong with those words being put together in that order.

And then it hit me. Chad was going to have a slide off with a 9(?) year old.

"Bah ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh, Sonny, come on. This is serious. Chad Dylan Cooper does not slide."

"A ha ha ha ha ha."

"So-n-ny."

He both sounded and looked like a six-year old, his arms crossed, his lips pouting. Of course, I just laughed harder.

Eventually the mirth subsided long enough for me to gasp out "Why… tell… me?"

He rolled his eyes impatiently. "I need team mates. I need you and the Randoms to help me."

"Bah ha ha ha ha".

"So-nny!"

"Sorry." I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye. It was just too funny. "You know this'll mess up your hair, right?"

He looked shocked, and then shook his head a little. "I don't care."

"Aww, Chad… that's so sweet."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. CDC doesn't do sweet.

He tutted a little, crossed his arms and glared disapprovingly until I added;

"Fine, we're in."

**Apologies, it's a bit shorter than usual, and no Chad POV, but I wanted to get Sonny out of the way in this chapter so I could do all Chad in the next. I really like writing Chad. It's fun. And I didn't really have his one planned, so apologies for the sucky-ness, I was going to just post an Authors Note, but I hate it when people do that so…**

**Anyway, REVIEW! It makes my day.**


End file.
